The invention relates to semiconductor devices and more particularly to the technique of generating a capacitor in a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices include one or more semiconductor chips which may have internal semiconductor structures and possibly internal mechanical structures. Typically, the semiconductor chips of such devices have chip pads which are connected to external semiconductor device contacts by a conductive redistribution layer.